Undercovers
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie/Jackie go undercover to a hotel, things happen obviously! This is a bit steamier than normal and it is an OK fic, I think.


**A/N: Wow I've been writing a lot recently! This is just a cute little one-shot that I've been working on: it's a tad naughtier than normal so beware, but I think it is still only a T rating. I am seriously thinking about deleting "In A Hospital" because I can't think what to write and I don't particularly like it, now I'm working on_ another _Robbie/Jackie fic (God I am so obsessed) which should be quite good as well. Anyway please review this and tell me what you think I should do about "In A Hospital"!!**

Jackie and Robbie had been sent in undercover to a hotel in Edinburgh so that they could keep an eye on their main suspect, who was staying there. Matt had argued with Robbie before they left because Matt thought that it would be a better idea to only send Jackie but Robbie was against it completely. Jackie thought he was doing it to get a few days off actual police work and while that was the truth, he was more worried for Jackie's sake, even though he would never admit it.

"Mmm a nice four-star hotel, I've not stayed in one of those for so long!" Jackie was researching the hotel where they were going to be staying on the Internet before going and Robbie, as usual was leaning his chin on her shoulder looking extremely bored but comfortable at least.

When they got to the hotel they were standing in a queue behind some posh businessman who Robbie disliked because the guy had _accidentally _stood on Robbie's foot while they were outside, Jackie was trying to calm him down by mildly flirting with him, even though she herself didn't realize it. They finally got to the front of the queue and were shocked when the receptionist looked from one to the other and said,

"So what name do you want your double room under?"

"Excuse me, we aren't a couple. We'd actually like two rooms that are next door to each other thanks." At this point Jackie felt Robbie put his chin on her shoulder like earlier and started speaking to the man,

"Sorry what my dear fiancée means is that we're waiting until we get married before we sleep together but we would still like to be close to each other."

"OK do you still want double beds in your rooms though?"

"Yeah of course!"

When they got away from the desk Jackie punched Robbie quite hard on the arm,

"Since when have I been your fiancée?! And you celibate until marriage, is that in some sort of opposite parallel universe?"

"Well we needed a cover story and that seemed the best one. As for the celibacy: didn't you find it in the least bit funny?" She gazed up at him and started giggling, they found their rooms, went down for dinner a little while later then went back to their rooms.

It was about half past ten and Robbie heard a knock at the door, he thought it was room service but when he opened the door it was actually Jackie,

"Hey Robs can I borrow a spare t-shirt because I kind of forgot to pack something like that to sleep in." She gave him a cute little smile before entering his room as he looked at her outfit: a fluffy white dressing gown and some slippers, which he could only guess she had found hidden somewhere in her flat.

"So what are you wearing underneath the robe Jackie?" He couldn't help the fact that he was now incredibly interested in what she was wearing.

"That's private. What do you think I would be wearing?"

"Well, I'm hoping that it's a deep green matching underwear set so that it highlights the hint of green in your eyes and just to add a little fun I hope it has some lace on it as well!" He saw the blush appearing on her cheeks as he said it,

"Oh my God! I'm right aren't I?!"

"You'll never know!"

"Just wait and see..."

He had a CD player on and she knew what group it was as soon as she heard it, "Bon Jovi, nice!"

"I bet that you're favourite song by Bon Jovi is _You Want To Make A Memory."_

"Wow how did you know?"

"Because it's my favourite as well and if you have the same reason as me then it all makes sense!"

"And what's your reason for liking it?"

"It reminds me of this couple that I know who aren't actually together but they are in love with each other... It's you and me."

"Don't say things like that Robbie!" He went over to her and gently kissed her on the lips, she gave into it for a few seconds before summoning up enough energy to push him away. She hated ending the kiss but she didn't think it was right for them to be doing it.

"Please Robbie!" She was pleading with him at this point and as she looked down at the floor she said the words that she had previously promised herself never to say,

"I don't love you." He noticed that she couldn't look anywhere near his face after she said it, so he changed his tactics,

"Fine Jackie I'll stop trying to pursue you, flirt with you and maybe even try to stop loving you, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't in love with me!"

"You know I can't do that!" Jackie knew she couldn't deny her feeling any longer so sighed and looked in his eyes, "Robbie... Of course I'm in love with you but we can't do this, it's wrong!"

"What's wrong about two people being in love and wanting to be together?!"

Jackie went over to him, knowing what he said was perfect, wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck and kissed him forcefully on the lips. He was surprised by her forwardness but gave as much as possible to the kiss, and after he had removed the robe to reveal the exact underwear that he had guessed he raised her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, she just said,

"And here was me thinking that you wouldn't be able to lift me like this in your old age!"

"You're cheekier when you're about to have sex!" He gave her thigh a little slap and she just laughed,

"Nope, only when I'm with you!" Jackie leaned down to kiss him and soon they fell backwards onto the bed in the middle of the room.

Just as they were getting more serious they heard Robbie's mobile ringing. He ignored it until it got too annoying to bear so he held Jackie close while he answered the phone,"Hello?!"

It was Stuart, "Hey Robbie we were just wondering how you and Jackie are getting on with the undercover work."

"Yeah, we're doing fine, we're going to do a lot more tomorrow because Jackie's going to bed now and I think I'll go as well." Jackie was taking his shirt off as he said this and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Ok I'll let you go now so speak to you in the morning." Robbie threw the phone back on to the bedside table but forgot to end the call so Stuart could still hear what was going on in the room.

"Going to bed Robbie?! Seriously I thought we were going to have some fun just now!"

"I didn't say we were going to sleep did I? I was planning on doing something more energetic. Now where was I before we got rudely interrupted?"

"I'm not sure, I think you were just about to take this silly little bra off of me."

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" He said while gently leaning in to kiss her again.

Meanwhile back in Glasgow, Stuart had heard every word that they had said so he went over to Matt's office,

"Boss, I know I shouldn't be invading his privacy but I think that Robbie has a girl in the hotel room, listen and tell me who she sounds like!"

After about half a minute of listening to Jackie teasing Robbie, Matt just looked at Stuart slightly horrified and could only say,

"That's Jackie isn't it." Stuart just nodded his head as Matt finally ended the call.

**The next morning**

Robbie looked over at the clock: 11 o'clock in the morning, considering what he and Jackie had got up to the night before he was shocked that it wasn't later in the day. He felt Jackie waking up beside him so he put his arms even tighter around her.

"Morning gorgeous!"

"Hey Rob what time is it?"

"11 we should probably get up soon." He said smiling at her. Robbie started getting dressed while Jackie found her robe so that she could go to get clothes from her hotel room. As she entered her room she heard her mobile ringing, she hurried over and answered it,

"At last Jackie!" It was Matt, "Could you and Robbie come back to Glasgow as soon as possible please, we arrested the actual murderer earlier this morning after he came to the station and confessed?"

"Ok boss, I'll have to have some breakfast then we'll come back." She quickly got dressed and then went back through to Robbie's room and told him about the call.

"Aww I was looking forward to spending another night here with you!"

"We can go to one of our flats after work if you're a good little boy." They both laughed and had some food.

**At the station**

Jackie and Robbie arrived back a couple of hours after the call and as soon as they entered the office they knew something was wrong. Stuart was looking at them differently so they went over and asked him what was wrong,

"Robbie forgot to end my phone call last night so me and Matt could basically hear everything, even though we did hang up when it started getting too steamy! The boss is waiting for you in the office and he isn't exactly thrilled about it."Robbie and Jackie both winced at what he was saying and in a matter of seconds they heard Matt,

"Inspector Ross! Sergeant Reid! In here **now**!" As they were going to Matt's room they heard Stuart sarcastically wishing them luck.

Jackie was mid-way through closing the door when Matt started on them,

"What the hell do you think you were playing at! You were supposed to be working on a murder case not having indulgent sex with each other!" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with these two, especially not Jackie, Robbie was more predictive though. Robbie interrupted him at this point,

"It wasn't just indulgent sex Matt, I love Jackie!" Jackie was trying to hide the grin on her face as he said it.

"Jackie?" Matt was close to breaking point, yes he wanted his friends to be happy and yes, he knew that they fancied each other but at this moment in time they were making his life terrible.

"I'm afraid sir, I love him too."

Matt put his head his hands, "Well you certainly know how to fuck up the rules, dont you! This team will be the death of me, seriously! Now please go and help Stuart."

They looked at each other puzzled by what he had said, Jackie spoke first,

"You mean we aren't suspended or being swapped teams or anything?"

"No but please keep quiet about your relationship or I'll be in trouble as well."

Jackie bit her lip while looking at Robbie, both of them were shocked but incredibly happy so after saying thanks to Matt countless times, they went to join Stuart.

Glancing at Matt's office to make sure he couldn't see, Robbie found and kept hold of Jackie's hand. Sensing Stuart's eyes on them, she turned round without any hesitation and brushed her lips aganst Robbie's. She was about to pull away when Robbie pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"You know that you won't be able to get away from me from this minute onwards!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it!"

Behind them, Stuart was making gagging sounds so Robbie turned to face him and said, "Hey darling after listening to us last night I think we're making Stuarty feel a little jealous just now." He tried to hide the smile on his face, "Maybe we've turned him from being a homosexual." Jackie burst out laughing,

"No, I doubt that even we can manage that!" She kissed Robbie again and even though Matt was now out of his office, he let them carry on for his own sake: he would hate to be on the receiving end of a loved-up couple's arguments against him.


End file.
